warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Journey Series/Territory
ThunderClan ThunderClan territory is dense with oak trees, it shares a Thunderpath with ShadowClan, acting as a border between the Clans. Its camp is located near the bottom of the territory, with a hollow nearby for training. The camp is encircled with bushes of brambles for protection, and has an opening near the top right of camp. The leader of ThunderClan calls meetings at a tree in the center of camp called the Tall Tree. ShadowClan ShadowClan territory is riddled with pine trees, it shares a Thunderpath with ThunderClan, acting as a border between the Clans. Its camp is located on the far left of their territory near the river. They own marshes on the far right of their territory, which provides prey such as frogs and snakes. The marshes also hold threats such as crocodiles and minks. The leader of ShadowClan calls meetings from a mound of dirt called the Large Mound, which is in the bottom right of their camp. RiverClan RiverClan territory has fewer trees than the other territories. Their trees consist of willows and oaks, providing protection and prey such as squirrels and mice. They also have a river bordering their territory, providing protection and borders from ShadowClan and WindClan. A stream runs off from the river, encircling their camp and flowing off into a pond. Their camp is located in the middle of their territory, and the leader calls meetings from the Great Willow, a large willow tree in the top left of their camp. WindClan WindClan territory has barely any trees or bushes. Their territory contains prey such as hares and rabbits and the occasional bird. Their territory has rolling hills, which slopes downward in the top right of their territory to form their camp. In the bottom middle of their territory, there is an abandoned two-leg nest that is sometimes infested with rats. The leader calls meetings from the High Boulders, which is a pile of boulders in the top middle of their camp. Unclaimed Territory The unclaimed territory was left untouched due to its slender, nearly leafless trees. This territory does not provide much prey, and the ground is rough and dry. It borders ThunderClan, sharing a Thunderpath. After the fire, the territory was fertilized by the ash, thus producing leafing trees and foliage. Prey has begun to return to the territory, and the ground is sprouting bright green strands of grass. Moontree This is an extremely large oak tree on the edge of WindClan and RiverClan territory. A myth says it is so tall that it touches the sky, allowing the medicine cats to meet with StarClan. Medicine cats and their apprentices meet here every Half-moon to discuss recent events and share tongues with StarClan. Ten Rocks This is a piece of land in between all the other Clan's territories. Ten Rocks has a large rock in the center of the land, cracked into four separate parts, with nine rocks circling around the land. Leaders sit on the large rock when Clans gather. Cats meet here every moon to share news about their Clans and discuss the troubles and problems each Clan is facing.